Lilacpeak
This coding belongs to FrostyLeSnowMan. If you are to take any of it without asking or getting permission, it will most likely end up being removed.. If you want to use this format or coding, please ask permission first and then credit at the bottom. Some of this coding was inspired by other pages, but sticks to its own design. When using this, please provide your own pixel dividers or if using one from someone else, follow their rules. L I L A C P E A K "I am not the rain that falls from the sky when you are in need of water, nor am I the sun that beats down on your pelt when you desperately need warmth. I am not a bird that is locked away in the vines we call a cage nor am I the fish that provide the young ones with food. But Stingray, I am and will always be your Lilac." -Lilacpeak to Stingray.. |- | |- | |} H I S T O R Y Alone.. In a world where no one knew him, Lilackit and his siblings happily awaited their mother's return. Lilackit was happily resting next to his younger brother, Cloudkit, when he heard his mother and father outside the cave. The kits were born clanless, as their parents, Sunpelt and Fallenpetal, were rogues who had refused to follow the rules. Sunpelt was from another clan called Fireclan. He was the deputy of the clan. The tom was a large Tonkinese mix with a bright gold pelt. His green eyes were the thing that stood out the most. Yet, he had forgotten the rules when he met Fallenpetal, a purebred Snowshoe who was known as the medicine cat in Snowclan. She was stunning, as Snowshoe cats are. Her bright blue eyes attracted Sunpelt, and that was all they needed. The two fell in love and ended up leaving both their clans out of fear of being exiled. Cowards, as they labled themselves. They had four kits together. The first kit they had was a beautiful she cat who looked nothing like the two. They named her Mountainkit, and she would later be known as Mountainbreeze. Their second kit was Yellowkit, who had her father's golden pelt. She would later be known as Yellowbelly. The third kit was Lilackit whom had some of his mother's pelt. He would be known as Lilacpeak. And the runt of the batch was Cloudkit who once again, looked nothing like the two parents or his siblings. He'd be known as Cloudblaze. Cloudkit and Lilackit were closer than two peas in a pod and they absolutely loved their family. So when the two left one day, they were expected to return. But they went too far. The two brothers kept walking until they smelled another kit who was seemingly very close to the two. Cloudkit brushed it off and padded towards the stream. Lilackit wanted to know more. But as soon as he stepped into the stream, a yelp from Cloudkit was heard and Lilackit then knew that another kit had bumped into his brother. From that, the two kits crashed into Lilackit, thus resulting in the three to tumble down the waterfall. All three of them hit their heads, resulting in complete memory loss. Lilackit ended up catching his ear on a rock, resulting in a small scar. The three were thankfully brought to shore by a few members of a strange clan. "What should we do with them?" One asked. "Who are you.." One stepped forward, seemingly a she cat who had a brown pelt and bright orange eyes. "I'm Lilackit. And that's Cloudkit... Please, I don't remember anything else.." Lilackit was terrified, yet he kept his brother close. "Twigheart, don't hurt them. They're just kits." A blue pelted tom said. "I won't hurt them. I want to help them. Welcome to Crescentclan, kits. You three will keep your names. Ospreykit, Lilackit, and Cloudkit. I'll do my best to foster you until you remember who you are. In the mean time, let's get you to camp.." P E R S O N A D I S P L A Y Colors Pelt Top Coat Under Coat Under Coat Eyes Sclera Iris Pupil Weight 5.3 pounds. He's small like his mother, as he gets most of his looks from her. Height 7.2 inches to his shoulder Breed Snowshoe (78%), Tonkinese (17%), Other (5%) Pelt Summary Lilacpeak's pelt is a mixture of his mother's and a seemingly calico cat's. His top coat is a light cream color that's seen on his head, in splotches along his pelt, on the tip of his tail, and he has an unusual stripe of the color from his shoulder blade to his chest. His undercoat is a brown/grey color that's seen everywhere else on his body. He also has dark brown splotches that cover his pelt from head to tail. His eyes are the colors of a lavender with his pupil being the darkest purple. They seemingly change colors to a lighter purple in the Winter. His fur is also very soft and thin to the touch and is a medium length. Scars A small notch in his ear. Voice Tyler Joseph from twenty one pilots. Scent He smells purely of freshly cut lilac flowers and green grass. File:Lilacpeak_Headshot_FrostyLeSnowMan.png|Headshot File:Lilacbyink.png|Credits to Dusty! Q U O T E S "I like the night, it's pretty. But the sun is just so warm.." A F F A I R S Relationship Status Lilacpaw is confused on what to do. Mate N/A Sexual Orientation Bi-Curious (70% Male, 20% Female, 10% Questioning/Unsure) Mental Attractions Lilacpaw is currently attracted to felines who are polite, shy, and certainly affectionate. He loves the adventurous felines and the ones who are almost as hyper as him. Someone who can deal with him and get along with him is what he's wanting! Physical Attractions Slim and neatly groomed felines with darker pelts and beautiful eyes. He's not super interested in scars but if they have a story and a meaning, he'd deal with them and learn to love them. Turn offs Sleepy behavior, grumpy or rude actions, beggars, guilt-trippers, awkward moments. Experience Not experienced... Once so ever. Felines attracted to Lilac Ospreypaw, Stingpaw Felines Lilac is attracted to Stingpaw, Ospreypaw Ships/Cannon Stingray X Lilacpeak (Ship), Ospreypaw X Lilacpaw (Ship) C O N N E C T I O N S |} |style="width:500px"| KEY: Character Username-|Relationship based on bullet points "Description of feelings on the character (from OC's perspective)." Family Fallenpetal N/A-| "I'm sorry.. I don't know who you're talking about.. The way you describe her though, that's like something else. She must have been very pretty." Sunpelt N/A-| "I didn't know my dad was such a good guy. I don't remember him. He seems brave.." Mountainbreeze N/A-| "I have a sister? Gosh.. I didn't know! She sounds weird! Why would my parents name her Mountainbreeze? I wanna meet her now.." Yellowbelly N/A-| "She sounds like Sunpelt-I mean Dad.." Cloudkit(blaze) N/A-| "I remember Cloudy! I miss him.. I just don't know where he is anymore.." CrescentClan Soon to be updated Impstar Xxslystarxx-| "She's mysterious. I barely know her, but Omen tells me that she's slightly unstable.. She seems to be trustworthy, though. And she has a very deep connection with the moon. I wonder what's happeend to her." Milkshake Xripplex-| "She's so kind and such a great mentor! I know I'll learn a lot from her, I just know it! I feel bad that she was demoted. But I understand that Impstar had to get rid of some of the cats." Omenlight Florxlkimono-| "He's like my older brother. Omenlight is such a nice and loving tom. But, he spends most of his time worrying about his family. I miss the reckless Omen. I notice he's getting sick but.. I think he's feeling better." Lavenderpaw Ryegrass-| "I miss Lavenderpaw.. So so much. She was such a pretty feline. I just can't get it out of my head.. Seeing her there on the Thunderpath.. I just can't imagine what she felt when she hurt her sister.." Topazpelt Fuzz100-| "Topazpelt is super polite and loving. Plus, she's super chill. I can do stuff around her that I'd normally get in trouble for and she just doesn't care! But she watches over us all." Ospreypaw Tribulations-| "Ospreypaw.. We were always close but it’s been a bit since Half went missing.. And we clicked. I’m really starting to like Ospreypaw. But I don’t know what to do because I still like Stingpaw.. I.. Help." Stingpaw Xripplex-| "Oh gosh.. Stingpaw is so amazing. He's.. He's actually really amazing. He's shy and cute and polite.. I think I really like him.." Twigheart Florxlkimono-| "Mama Twig! Gosh, I think that's all I really need to say! Twigheart has been missing for some moons. I think she's trying to get back to the island that she came from. Or maybe she's trying to see Bearclan again. I'm not sure. I miss her, though." |} K I N Category:Original Character Category:Feline